


Anime Characters/Reader Smut

by BloodHoundDevil



Category: Assassination Classroom, K (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, other anime - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Omega, BDSM, Biting, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Era, F/F, F/M, Kinks, M/M, Scenario, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodHoundDevil/pseuds/BloodHoundDevil
Summary: Warning this is a book of smut, don't like then don't read. Some chapters will contain sexual actions. Also, this book is from a copy of my book from Wattpad. Plus this is where I'll be putting smut request from Wattpad to here





	1. Chapter 1

Request is Open

What kind of smut is it (example passionate, heated, tired, etc)

What type of Kink (example daddy kink, alpha and omega, etc.)

Are you a human or creature (example a neko, inu, bunny, human, etc)

With era (example modern, Kings and Queens era(don't know what it's called), etc)

And scenario (example boss and co-worker, master and maid, etc)

———————

Male or Female or Transgender (for Reader, Requested Characters, Author, and OCs)

Don't forget whose Dominant or Submissive (for Reader, Requested Characters, Author, and OCs)

Reader x Character   
Reader x Author   
Reader x Your Oc  
Reader x My Oc  
Your Oc x My Oc  
You Oc x Your Oc  
Your Oc x Author   
Your Oc x Character   
Author x Character

If you want your Oc just say "Female/male my Oc x (who you chose)" and I'll message you about your Oc.

If you want my Oc just say "female/male author's Oc x (who you chose)" unless you want a Oc from one of my books just say "(Author's Oc name) from (One of Author's book) x (who your chose)"

If your picking a Character I would like their full name and which move, show, or anime they are from

———————

In working process (which are from My story Son of Sinbad)

Uke Male Reader x Seme Ja'far (completed)  
A try out

-

Requester - _fuyuki_oshiha

Male Reader(uke) x Judar(seme)  
Kink: Bondage  
Relationship: boyfriend

-

Requester - Lauren_Doggie13

Zenji(uke) x Kouen(seme)  
Kink: None  
Era: King and Queen era  
Scenario: Kouen walks in on Zenji trying on an adorable dress or skirt type thing. Hormones are triggered.  
Relationship: boyfriend...? Or friends with benefits.

-

Requester - Walkin_On_Sunshine

Male Reader(uke) x Kouen(seme)  
Kink: Alpha and Omega  
Era: Modern Era  
Scenario: It's the first day of college for Reader and also the first day he'll meet his roommate which happens to be his reader's soulmate. Upon the first meet, things get a little rough.  
Relationship: Soon to be Soulmates

-

Requester - Walkin_On_Sunshine

Zenji(uke) x Sinbad(seme)  
Kink: Daddy and biting kink  
Era: Modern  
Scenario: after Sinbad has had a long restless day at work Zenji offer to help Sinbad unwind.  
Relationship: Husband

-

Requester - Lauren_Doggie13

Male Reader(uke) x Judar(seme)  
Kink: BDSM  
Era: Modern era  
Scenario: Judar needs to let outa bit of steam, Reader Offers themselves for whatever he desires.  
Relationship: boyfriend

-

Requester - MysticTenshi

Adult Female Reader x Adult Nagisa  
Kink: None  
Era: Modern Era  
Scenario: The bests way to wake up in the morning  
Relationship: Husband


	2. Day Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime: Magi
> 
> Seme Ja'far x Uke Male Reader set in Modern Era.
> 
> This is my first smut so it's going to be bad along with the others

Third POV

Today, You and Ja'far are going to a family cabin. At first, Ja'far refused since he had much work to be an assistant manager of the CEO Sindria Trading Industries(IDK). But, luck was not on Ja'far side when Sinbad instructor for him to take the rest of the week off.

But, that's not important, right now You and Ja'far decided to rest in bed because of long tiring driving. Ja'far laid on his back with one arm wrapped around your shoulder as you laid on your side snuggling into him resting your head on his chest with one hand under your head as the other is on his abdomen. His eyes were closed while yours were opened looking at your hand that laid on his abdomen. Both of you wet just only in boxer because of the heat.

You couldn't help but think about the last time you and Ja'far had sex. It's been at least a few months or so, not as you cared but you have needs too. You have been sexually frustrated a few time, it's not like you don't try to satisfy yourself. You have tried masturbating, vibrators, dildos, even watching gay porn to videos and sites on How To Satisfy Yourself, nothing works it even worse when you have wet dreams. But, now you have a chance to be satisfied with your lover

Snapping out of your thoughts when Ja'far moved a bit in his sleep, You bit your lower lip and moved your hand to his covered member making him light groan.

Gently moving out Jafar's grip to sit on his lap more pacifically right on his member. Moving your hips around grinding on his member, his groans got louder and started to pant lightly. You let out a quiet gasp when you felt something poke your butt.

You got off of Jafar's lap and stood at the edge of the bed. You look at his box seeing a tent knowing fully well that you made him hard. So, You pulled down your boxers and then pulled down his boxer watching as his member pop up standing tall and proud. Get back on the bed and hovered yourself his member, not noticing a set of black eyes watching your every move when You closed your eyes and lower yourself onto him.

The feeling of him inside felt great so you let out a groan. Keeping your eyes closed You lifted yourself and them back down at your our pace. Which didn't last long when you felt the bed on your back. Your eye flung open at the sudden movement to see Ja'far with a devilish smirk on his face. He held one of your thighs in one hand while the other held over his shoulder giving him more access.

Thrusting in and out, faster and faster until he couldn't go any faster. The room was filled with sweaty slapping skin to skin contact, moans from you and him along with cries of each other's names. Ja'far thrusts become sloppy feeling his end coming soon as you clenched around his member indicating your end. With one final thrust, he fills you up to brim with you following after Cuming on yourself.

Both of you took a moment to catch your breath. Slightly dazed You hadn't realized that Ja'far pulled out of you and laid next to ur up he pulled you to his chest, ignoring the cum on your body. You hummed snuggling closer and closed your eyes and fell asleep.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It's not much but what do you think?

Is there something I should improve on? (besides grammar)

I know there were was no one talking but I felt like doing it without words. But others will have to talk, this is just a tester.


	3. Pay Attention To Me!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anime - None
> 
> Female Reader x Male Author  
> Era: Modern AU  
> Scenario: Reader-chan tries to get Author-Kun attention but got a different kind of attention.  
> Kink: None  
> Relationship: Boyfriend
> 
> Also, this is lime so no smut

Third POV

It was a Sunday morning and Author-Kun was laying on the couch while typing away on his laptop not noticing his girlfriend coming downstairs.

"Morning Author-Kun," Y/n said but was reapplied with silence.

"Author-Kun?" Y/n questioned walking over to her man who was typing on his laptop ignoring her presence.

Y/n puffed out her cheeks in annoyance that her boyfriend was ignoring her and doing god knows what on the laptop. Unknowing to her was that he had planned to purposely ignore her just see what she would do.

Your POV

Did I️ do something wrong? What if he doesn't love me anymore and found a new girl. I️ gasp at my thought but instead of feeling sad I️ felt pissed. Ain't no woman stealing my man. I'll just make him forget about her and he'll be mine. I️ smirk and strolled over to my lover and I took the computer off his lap and placed it on the coffee table then straddle his lap. I was hoping to see a shocked look but he gave a mischief look and I felt hands grab at my hips preventing me from moving.

"Is there something you need?" Author-Kun said in a sexy way, I️ could feel my face heat up.

"You played me, jerk!" I exclaimed laying down on his chest while looking up at him.

I heard him chuckle lightly and said, "I'm sorry, I just wanted to what you do." Then kissed my head causing me to groan and pout.

"So you weren't on some type of dating site?" I asked.

He raised an eyebrow at me, then moved one of his hands towards his laptop and turned it so the screen was facing us. I saw that he was working on one of his stories.

"Oh," was all I said.

"Now, how about I give the attention you want," He started moving his hand back to my hip.

Before I know it, my back was against the leather couch as Author-Kun was on top of me with a devilish grin. He lowered his head to my neck starting to nibble and kissing, as I gave whimpers here and there. This isn't what I️ meant for attention.

"Wait-" I tried to stop him but got cut off with a moan when he put his hand down my pants and rub his fingers over my cover flower.

"You wanted the attention and that's what I'm giving you," Author-Kun said with a smirk.

What have I️ gotten me into?

_________________________________________________________________________

I know it's shitty but it's something


	4. Yoga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levi x Male Reader x Eren  
> Era: Modern AU
> 
> Scenario: You thought Levi and Erin left for work after you came back from your jog so You decided to do some yoga since You wouldn't have to worry about any interruption, but little did You know is that both Levi and Eren had the day off.
> 
> Kink: Teasing, handjob, Blow Job, Daddy Kink
> 
> Relationship: Boyfriend
> 
> I believe you would call this also lime
> 
> This smut was from a book I have that was a request book for Levi x Male Reader x Eren

Breath in...

And out...

Almost done...

Almost home.

Five minutes later and I finally reach home... there it is my home with my lovers, who are unfortunately at work. It was a beautiful mansion completed with a front yard garden and a pool in the backyard. Most people would love to live in a mansion like this, but to be honest I hate it. Constantly getting lost, having to memorize where to go and which way you went, but beggars can't be choosers.

Once I got to the door I grabbed my house key and unlocked the door I stepped into the hall and lock the door behind me. I then took off my shoes and places them where others are, but stopped when I noticed that none of the shoes that belong to Levi and Eren are gone.

"Maybe they took a different pair from the bedroom," I said out loud.

I started to wander around downstairs until I came across the living and plopped down on the couch.

"Ugh!"

I sat here only for a few minutes and I'm already bored. I stared intensely at the tv for a long period until...

"Yoga?" I questioned.

"But we just ran," I complained

"But there's nothing to do," I stated.

"You have a point... fine." I agreed before laughing.

Eight minutes later, I had changed my clothing and plugged my phone into speakers that were in the dance room. Set down my (favorite color) yoga mat in the middle of the room. Then I played How do you like it by Jynjo.

I started with the simple stretches; reaching down to touch my toes, stretching my arms over my head, stretching legs forward and back, etc. A minute of doing standing stretches I slowly did the splits. Once I touched the ground I stretched forward and held it for 30 seconds the moved to sit down with my feet touching heel to heel and stretches forward for another 30 seconds.

3rd POV

Somewhere else in the mansion, to be pacific the office of M/n's lovers, Eren and Levi, who were playing table pool. It was Levi's turn, to get a better position he sat on the table.

"Eren, if you're playing your shitty music..." Levi glaring looking at him.

"It's not me Levi, I swear!" Eren panicked but Levi just rolled his eyes.

"If it's not you then who?" Levi questioned.

Your POV

I was finishing do the plank before doing a downward-facing dog pose which has my ass in the air facing the entrance. Not noticing or hearing the sound of the door opening followed by footsteps, probably because the music was loud.

Smack

"Ahh" I jerked forward and quickly turned around to see Eren biting his bottom lip and Levi smirk on his face.

"W-What was t-that for?!" I exclaimed on my knees with my hands on my ass that was still stinging from the slap.

"Baby, you know better than to tease your daddies like that." Levi in a husky voice.

"This is why I can't do simple things in this house, you two end up getting horny," I complained.

"Now M/n, that's not how you talk to us," Eren said this time and walked behind me as Levi walked in front of me.

I was about to ask what they were doing but Eren pulled down my shorts along with my panties letting my member spring out and started to stroke me. Then Levi in bottom his pants and pulled out his member keeping his pants and boxer on.

"Open wide baby," Eren whispered in my ear, I opened my mouth and put the tip of Levi's member in my mouth.

I started to bob my head back and forth slowly but I felt Levi put his hand on my head making me take him whole. While I was distracted by Levi I didn't notice Eren get under me and between my legs until I felt his breath on my member. While I was distracted by Levi I didn't notice Eren get under me and between my legs until I felt his breath on my member.

"Hmm?" I tried to look at Eren but Levi keeps his hand in place.

I moaned feeling Eren put my member in his mouth and started suck on it. Every time I moan it causes Levi to groan.

"Almost there baby," Levi said breathlessly.

Suddenly I felt my mouth be filled with cum, I slightly choked on it while swallowing the cum. Levi took his member out of my mouth and bend down to pull me into a heated kiss.

"Mmm... haha... E-Eren... L-Levi...haha." I moaned their names in between the kiss, feeling my end coming close Levi stopped kissing me, as Eren stopped and got out from under me leaving me hard and breathless

I was picked up by Levi and started to exit the dance room with Eren following next to him.

"We'll continue this in bed," Levi said getting a kiss on the lips from Eren.

Today's gonna be a long day.


End file.
